Gray Area
by OUT.FOR.A.WALK.BITCH
Summary: Meet not normal Gray. She meets mysterious Xander, she follows him after work & she thinks shes super spy but in reality, Xander is trying to get info out of her the kind way & Andrew is getting it out the bad cop good cop way with only 1 person...ah well
1. Chapter 1

Gray Area

Chapter one.

_It takes so much to hold everything in but takes so little to let everything out. Yet it can be so easy to keep everyone together but be so hard to let everyone go._

**This goes for me, the last sentence. I'm the opposite. It's so easy for me to lose everyone, but hard to keep everyone together. Now, I'm not saying that I'm the only one with this problem, I'm sure there are heaps of people around the world with it too – I'm just saying **_**I **_**have to deal with it like everyone else with this repelling gene. **

Gray Hart has always had trouble with people. Her real name isn't Gray but, Grace but she always seems so depressed and lonely and if anyone ever comes to talk to her she makes no sense; so people called her 'Gray' as in 'grey area'. You would think that she felt negatively towards this nickname, but she encouraged it, even introduced herself as Gray. When they say, she makes 'no sense at all', she actually did but, because of the excitement from the presence of a real person, she rambled like a crazy person. She would get pretty lonely at the book store where she worked. It was a small shop on the corner of Acland Street and Belford Street. It was called Readings. (Pronounced, red-ings like the name of the original owners name. Unlike some people that say it read-ings.) If you're wondering where this is, it's in Australia like Gray, so don't bother to look it up in the street directory. Gray hated the place, the actual place was nice but the memories were the things that burnt. She wished she could save up the money to get away from Australia and its horrid sun. She wished she could go somewhere cold, maybe England, or Scotland or Antarctica. Whichever.

She was reading a book of meaningful poems at the moment. To be honest, it was crap. It's just, none of it was right – for her. She didn't let the streams of tears leak (yes leak) over guys leaving her or even death of a loved one – even if she didn't have many in the first place - , she kept everything inside; a tear never came out, not in front of anyone anyway. She was minutes away from finishing her shift when a man walked in; he was tall, very well built, had dark short hair, and one eye. With an eye patch over it. Like a pirate. He seemed in a hurry so Gray asked him, "What can I help you with today sir?" like the rambling idiot she was. He looked over at her and gave her the once over (which by the way, if you're wondering is; brown/golden hair that sometimes had a mind of its own, curvy figure – but no chest whatsoever, the widest feet imaginable –not really, actually yes really -, okay face, strong arms and legs from lift all the boxes of books because none of the other girls could do it because they might break a nail, but did they ever think that she might break a nail? Huh? Nope. Nada. Stupid gits! Also, sometimes she speaks like a Brit.) then walked over to the front counter and said, "maybe, do have any demonology books here?" he asked, sincerely, not like a joke some people play on her. And with an American accent. "Demonology? Uhh…no. sorry, but we do have sci fi novels with demons in them." Gray said as slow as she could manage. He looked at her annoyed then quietly laughed at her sci fi comment. Gray had been serious about the sci fi thing and felt annoyed by his laughing. "if you're not going to buy anything then please leave the premises" she prattled. He looked more closely at her and turned his soft laughter into a roaring laughter, after he realized she was serious about the books recommendation. He hadn't laughed so hard in ages. He liked her. "What's your name?" he asked. she was stunned. A guy asking her name. This was new. "Hart, Gray Hart." She said like James Bond. He laughed even harder. Oh, this girl – Gray – was good. It's like she knows him already. "Mine's Xander." She swallowed his name and thought, what a strange name. maybe a nickname like mine. "Weird name." She blurted out. He laughed again. "I can say the same about you, Gray." He said. Oh, he had remembered her name! But he did have her there. "Touché." She said with winced eyes. He laughed some more. He looked at the time and said, "crap! It's been nice talking to you Hart, Gray Hart." And left. Gray was completely stunned and looked at the time as well, yes! I can go home! She thought. She went to grab her bag from her locker.

Once that had finished she went outside to see Xander staring at a map then suddenly jerking his head up and walking towards Barkly Street it was more like skipping and tripping, which Gray knew all about. She started to follow him seeing as that was the way home anyway. By the time she got up to Barkly Street the bus that she usually caught, was at the stop, so she ran across the road hoping to get it before it left the stop. Luckily an old lady was slowly getting on so she was safe. She realized that she had completely forgotten about Xander. But after she stuck her ticket into the machine and gone and gotten a seat did she realize that Xander the mystery that he was, was sitting at the back of the bus completely involved into the map that he had earlier. Gray chuckled to herself; he was such a tourist, she thought. Gray decided that she would follow him. It was a spontaneous thing to do, and Gray was hardly ever spontaneous, so this was odd for her, which meant nothing because everything was odd for her; like speaking in English all the time. Gray would now and then go into another language no and then, sometimes it's for a long time sometimes a short period of time. So when taxes came along and the question, "is English the only spoken language at home?" came up she would be tempted to put 'no' and see what would happen. After missing her stop and Xander still not getting off, Gray wished she had brought a warmer jacket. Stalking was hard, she thought. At the final stop she knew he would get off, and he did. He got off and walked up to the train station that was nearby, still with his map in his pocket, and not noticing Gray, went down the ramp and looked at the timetable for the next train going to Sandringham. By then it was getting quite dark and Gray was starting to freeze. Xander walked away from the timetable and went down to the end of the platform. Gray went up to the timetable and saw that it would come in 2 minutes, but with the train coming from the city, it would take about 7 minutes at the least. At the 2 minute Gray had to shuffle away from the timetable because Xander was coming up to it, he looked at it then to his watch, mumbled something rude and went back to his position at the end of the platform. 5 minutes past and then the train came, filled with people. Gray knew she would never see when Xander got off, so she ran up to the front carriage, where Xander had gotten on after a vast amount of people got off, and got in making sure that he didn't see her. it seemed to work. She waited at every stop for him to get off, but he didn't, by the time he did get off, it was the end of the line (again) and Gray was frozen. She defrosted some walking/stalking Xander when finally he came to a halt. It was a dusty little motel. Called 'sunshine paradise' Ha! Gray thought. It was late by the time he thought it was time to give Gray a rest, so Gray got a room, 13 her lucky number, she went up the steps the led her to a path, that led her to her room. She was too busy to notice the room Xander went into. So instead, Gray went to her room; dingy, but cozy, and settled in for the night. She thought to herself what possessed her to follow Xander. Maybe hypnotism or just that he seemed so interesting, or that he treated her like a human being and she craved more of this feeling, or like most things, her pure craziness. Gray thought that this was the most plausible and fell asleep into a world filled with happiness instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray Area Chapter Two

I woke up early, from a crappy sleep in the crappy motels crappy bed. I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to examine my head.  
Nope, didn't stay as good as it was yesterday, oh yesterday, how idiotic i had been. I tried running my hands through the disaster area.  
"Ah well," I sighed as i used my hands as a hairbrush. I looked at it and thought 'it'll do." I went out of the shabby bathroom and grabbed my things to leave.  
I stepped out of the room and a massive guy was waiting for me. He was at least six foot, muscles _everywhere_, tanned skin, a black suit, dark sunglasses and he looked like he hadn't had a good sleep either.  
"Hi," I said nervously. He didn't seem that talkative. He stepped aside and a skinny, blond came out from hiding. His hair was spiked up in a sort of Mohawk look. He wore a black cargo uniform, but i didn't look like it was his because it was way too big for his little body. He was average height with really round eyes and a smirk.  
"Gray," He said with an American accent and that evil smirk. How did he know my name?  
"How do you know my name?" I asked. His smirk stayed plastered to his face.  
"Gray, I'm Andrew and this," gesturing towards Mr. silent, " - is Frank. We-"  
My sudden laughter stopped him mid-sentence.  
"FRANK?!" I laughed.  
"Yes, Frank, now, we need to talk to you in private," He said stepping forward. I decided that i didn't want to mess with 'Frank' (he was giving me very dirty looks, but he still looked like he had this happened to him before). A burst of laughter escaped me. But i shut myself up long enough to ask, "Why?"  
"We just have to ask you a few questions and then you can go." He said, ignoring my giggles. I got a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach (even though that could be because i was really hungry). So i said 'no-thanks' and tried to pass the two, towards the exit. Before i could take a step, Frank grabbed me. I looked up at him and gave him my evil look. He looked back at me with a stern face. He pulled me off of the ground.  
"LET GO OF ME!!!" I screamed. Andrew sighed.  
"We asked you nicely, but you didn't comply so now, we have to take you by force," He nodded to Frank and he pulled me up higher. They started walking towards a big black SUV. This whole time i had been screaming and yelling vast amounts of swear words towards them so Andrew went ahead and got tape form the back of the SUV. How was no-one hearing my screams? It's not no-one was there because i saw Xander go in. Maybe he already checked out, but there had to be someone, right? Andrew reappeared in front of me. He got Frank to hold me still. He ripped a piece of tape off and was going towards my mouth to put it on.  
"DON'T YOU DARE, YOU FU-" He put the tape over my mouth before i could finish.  
"No need for that," He said sweetly. He turned back and opened the back car Frank to put me in. I tried to kick him but before i could do it a light passed over me and i felt really, really tired. I dipped into the blackness that was sleep.

* * *

The back door of the SUV slammed shut as Andrew got into the passengers seat. Frank got into the drivers side and and turned the engine on. Before they left the establishment the slid up to the drop off of the motel. The passengers seat window rolled down and Andrews head and arm popped out.  
"Thanks so much," He said to the obviously occupied attendant behind the glass window as he gave him the keys. The man grunted and went back to watching his program and adjusted his earphones. Andrew smiled a smile that was more of a grimace then a smile. He went back in and closed the window. The car slid out of the motel and into morning traffic. A motel door opened and closed and Xander stood silently and watched the car disappear. He sighed, shook his head and went back inside, feeling guilty and wished that there was a different way to deal with Gray.


End file.
